


The Final Night

by Silveryfeather



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Alien Kissing, F/M, Homesickness, Romance, slightly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveryfeather/pseuds/Silveryfeather
Summary: Elfangor spends his final night as an andalite with Loren.





	The Final Night

I stood nervously on the precipice above Loren’s home town, waiting for her to return from school. The glowing, dull, yellow lights of the human town below harshly stood against the quiet night sky. I couldn’t even see my homeworld anymore because of them. But as I breathed in the harsh, warm air of Earth I knew that perhaps it was best to stop thinking of home. I no longer belonged there after all. Earth was now my new home after all.   
  
I could hardly believe that I was finally going to let go. Let go of being an andalite and become a human for good. For months I had walked among the humans, learning about their culture and how they lived. For months I became one of them for a mere few hours. I refused to give up my andalite body for so long but now… now I had to make my choice. Me and Loren… we both had become a ‘couple’. We were doing this thing called ‘dating’. At least in part we were. 

She could not come up to see me in my hidden scoop in the forest everyday just as I can not spend hours as a human with her. We both had dealt with it up until Loren started being courted by another human male. This human male was certainly forward with how he chased after Loren and once she had told him about me, her actual boyfriend, he sneered. He told her if she really had one then why wasn’t he around. Loren didn’t have much of an answer. I wasn’t around often enough to make sure people knew that we were together. 

So this was the ‘final nail in the coffin’ as humans say. I needed to choose whether to stay an andalite and continue to live like I am, isolated, or become a human living with Loren. As much as I would miss my body and tail blade, I knew what my choice should be. It was time to settle down and become ‘Alan Fangor’. It was time to let go. 

“Elfangor!” My stalks perked up as I heard Loren’s voice and I turned one to the right where she was trudging up the hill towards me, waving wildly at me.    
  
<Loren.> I greeted, a smile tugging at my eyes. 

“I brought your favorite.” Loren held up a brown bag and already I could feel my metaphorical mouth start salivating. 

<Twinkies?>

She smiled. “Yeah, it’s twinkies.”   
  
So I invited her into my scoop and I morphed human. Once we were both settled down and I was stuffing my slavering maw with the sweet, delicious spongy cakes, we started talking about what we were going to do once I became a human nothlit.

“So you’ve decided it then?” Loren asked, her hair falling into her face while she tipped her head at me.    
  
“yfesh.” I answered through a mouthful of twinkies.    
  
“Are you really sure… I mean what if you regret it?” 

I swallowed at this, knowing this could very well happen. “It could happen Loren, but this really is for the best.”

Loren fell silent at this, folding her hands in her lap while she gazed at me steadily. “Anything you’re going to miss?”   
  
“Miss, mi-iss?” I ran my tongue around my cheek a few times then placed what was left of my twinkie into it’s wrapping. “My tail of course… but I am also going to miss being able to see in several directions at once as well as being to move swiftly on four legs. I am going to miss my parents, a normal life on the homeworld, being able to teach my sons to tail fight. I am also going to miss the sunrise on the homeworld and how summer felt on my pelt… And...”

Loren’s gaze dulled and I felt a moment of regret at letting so much pour out. Even I was starting to wonder if this was the best choice. It was the only way for me and Loren to live a normal life together… as a couple. I was making this choice for the both of us and I knew I mustn’t regret it for a single moment. This was no longer about me, it was about Loren and our future. 

“I can see how I may have seemed like-”   
  
“No, no! Elfangor wait.” Loren quickly shook her head, her lovely blonde hair falling in her face as she does. “Please don’t apologize for feeling home sick. I understand, I totally do. When I was in outer space on that ship heading home all I could think about was home. I missed it so much. I completely understand how you feel.”   
  
I relaxed slightly as I gazed down at the twinkie again. Impregnable silence fell between us and in it’s wake I picked up my twinkie before munching quietly on it. I listened to the sound it made in my mouth as my maxillary grinded it into a squishy pulp that was easily swallowed. 

“Anything you’d want to do before… you know…” Loren broke the silence awkwardly, making me turn my head towards her.    
  
There weren’t many things we could do that I did want to do. Such as speak to my guide tree again or perhaps sample some of my homeland grass. But there is one thing I did want to try before I did become a human permanently.

“Do you mind if I kiss you?”

Loren’s face flushed with color as she gazed at me startled. “Kiss you? Now?”   
  
“After I demorph… I know we have kissed while I was a human but…” I just wanted to have a final kiss as an andalite.    
  
“O-Oh… how do andalites kiss exactly? You guys don’t have mouths.” Loren stammered out awkwardly. 

“We press our palms against one another’s cheeks. It… transfers energy in a similar manner as touching electrified metal rods together.” It wasn’t exactly like that, it was more energy being transferred between andalites through specialized nerves found only in our hands. We can sometimes feel one another’s emotions as well.

“Oh that’s kind of…”

“Trust me when I say there is much more odder ways aliens kiss.” For example, the humans mashing their lips together. It didn’t tingle and it felt rather odd. I can think of better ways of showing affection than kissing like a human. But it was a normal human thing.

“Alright, demorph then.” Loren sat up straight, expectantly looking at me. 

It took me ten minutes to demorph back into an andalite once again. Now that I was looking at Loren with all four of my eyes I felt nervous tension starting to run up my spine. I had never kissed as an andalite before, not even a sneaky kiss with a female back on the homeworld. No, this would be my first kiss as I am… and it was going to be with someone I truly do love. 

<To your feet.> I told Loren, getting up. Loren nodded her head before pushing up off the ground with her stronger human arms and got to her feet. The two of us stared at one another for a few moments before stepping towards each other. 

“Will it hurt?” Loren asked quietly as I raised my shaking hands to her cheeks. For a moment I hesitated, wondering if it actually will. I do not know what would happen if my nerves were to touch her own. After all, it tingles quite a bit when even touching fur, who knew what would happen my hand touched bare skin.   
  
<Will you tell me if it does?> I asked her curiously.    
  
“Y-Yeah.”

I pressed my hand onto her cheeks and felt her stiffen under them. Heat rose off of her cheeks making me a little bit surprised by the difference our body temperatures had. It almost burned slightly touching the sensitive part of my hands. As I began to rub my hand against her cheeks a few times, she closed her eyes and leaned into my touch. This surprised me quite a bit and made me wonder whether or not she was actually feeling something. Or was she simply enjoying the feeling of my hands on her cheeks? Were human cheeks as sensitive as andalite?

<Do you mind pressing your hands against my own cheeks?> I asked Loren softly, trying to wake her.    
  
“Mmm? Yeah sure.” 

She pressed her hands unceremoniously onto my cheeks and I almost flinched away from the sheer amount of heat coming off of her palms. It was painful in a sense to have something as sensitive as my  _ cheeks  _ being touched like that. But I endured it as not to offend Loren. But I was a bit saddened I didn’t feel that connection one would with another andalite. But Loren wasn’t an andalite so why was I expecting it?

I finally pulled my hands off of her cheeks and she did the same. My face still burned with her body heat even after her hands had left my cheeks. 

“So how was it?”   
  
<It was… warm.> I replied simply, knowing that was all I got from that.    
  
“Really? It tingle a lot for me. In a good way! It was like my cheeks were being massaged by good feelings or something. I don’t know. It just felt good!” Loren grinned, surprising me with her answer. 

So did that mean we can pass energy along to other species as well? That was rather interesting to find out. 

<Thank you for letting me do that Loren.> I settled down onto my stomach, motioning for Loren to join me on the ground as I do. She sat cross-legged across from me, giving me that odd ‘dreamy’ smile of her’s. 

“It was pretty fun.” She told me. 

<There is also one last thing I wish to do tonight before either of us retires.> I was quick to move on before things go awkward again, I wasn’t willing to discuss the kiss. 

“Oh?” She blinked several times surprised. “What’s that?”   
  
<Will you ride on my back one last time?> I asked, tipping my head at her. Her face lit up and she hopped to her feet. 

“You sure?” She asked, clearly excited. 

<Yes of course… it was nice having you close to me like that and I wish for you to be close to me again.> I was getting to my hooves, wondering why I laid down in the first place if I was going to just get up again.    
  
“I would love to!” She was already walking to my side as she said this. I smiled warmly at her and knelt down to allow her to climb up onto my back. 

She swung over my withers with ease and straddled my back with her legs while wrapping her arms around my torso. She rests her chin on my shoulder, smiling warmly as she nuzzled my neck. This sent little shivers down my spine as I stood up, taking slow steps out of my scoop. The two of us stared at one another for a moment then I broke off into a canter, pushing myself up hill with each powerful stroke of my legs. 

“I was hoping I would get to do this one last time.” Loren said, her breath warming my ear as I ran.    
  
<You enjoyed it as well?> I asked, feeling my face grow warm.    
  
“Well it’s just like you said, we’re really close like this.” Loren’s sweet laugh made my ear twitch. Her lips then pressed against my cheek before she murmured into my ear, “I love you Elfangor.”

I smiled down at her in reply and turned my eyestalks towards the sky, wondering how I could have met such a wonderful being. For once this night, I felt at peace with my decision to become a human. After all if giving up my andalite body for a human one meant I could spend the rest of my life with Loren, then why did I need to think about it? She was all I have now and she is all I ever wanted as well. 

<Loren?> I broke the silence one last time, smiling tenderly down at her. 

“Yeah?” She had her cheek against my neck, eyes closed. Her hair fell on her face and swayed with the breeze as we ran along. But once she opened those eyes to look up at me, I nearly stopped. 

<I am glad I am here with you.>

She then smiled her sweet smile.


End file.
